Living in the 1-4-1
by Ace of Aids
Summary: LT Eagle is only a young girl when she gets involved with the task force. Her father died in the operation 'down the rabbit hole' and her mum is a no show. Her older brother takes her in and she tries to survive living in Taskforce 141. Just a warning but it contains swearing. and a few one-shots. And some violence. Anyone of any age can read this but some may find it disturbing...
1. Chapter 1

**Please give this story a chance and read after the first chapter! I only own 'Eagle' and everything else at this stage belongs to infinity ward!**

* * *

There was an audible click as the safety was flicked off. I pushed the mic away from my mouth; I took aim at the 'hostage' through the sites.

"Go ahead. We've gotten our Intel." Ghost's voice was clear over the COM. I looked over to Roach for a moment, making sure he was happy with the decision. He nodded. I realigned my target in the scope and pulled the trigger back slowly.

"Goodnight, Shepard!"

*BANG*

Scarlet red blood dripped down the former general. He was a traitor. Almost killing Ghost and Roach one time. Thank god he wasn't successful! I wouldn't have been able to live. Those guys were my best friends, sure I was friends with the other guys in the taskforce but these two…. are…. my life I guess, my family really.

By the time I realised what I just did there was a pool of blood dripping from the corpse and onto the floor, down the leg of the chair that was getting a lovely red staining. I didn't hear roach coming up to me and I jumped when I felt his hand on my arm.

"You…. did…. well…Thank you." He managed to get out at last. I look up at him and smile. It felt so good to finally kill the bastard that had once ruined my life. It was an agonising eight months wait but Ghost and Roach bounced back from the brink of death. Ghost was shot in the chest. The bullet was just centimetres from his heart. He died twice whilst on the table undergoing the delicate surgery to remove the shrapnel. Roach, on the other hand. Was shot in the lower gut and received burns to forty percent of his body. However his face though was unscarred and young. His eyes were slightly glazed and it makes me wonder if he was in fact so desperate that he was the one to kill Shepard.

I look around for Ghost and I see him kneeling over Shepard's' body removing his tags, and searching it for any hidden Intel. Whilst we did get what we came here for it was good just to check to see if we could find anything else of use.

After Ghost collected what he wanted from the body he came over to me and motioned with his head to follow him. Roach removed his hand from my arm and went to the door to take up a covering position. Ghost took me into a back room and showed me something he had found. It was a piece of paper formatted in a list. He sighed inwards before he spoke to me.

"You don't know how sorry I am. I'm not sorry because you were the one to put that bullet through that bastards head but I'm sorry because you had to watch your buddies suffer. But worse, this." Ghosts' voice was as icy as ever. He handed me the piece of paper. I looked at the title. 'Most dangerous US soldiers' I gasped and Ghost just sighed again. I continued to look at the title but I shoved the page back into his hands.

"Did you read the list?"

"No." He hands the page back to me.

I look at the list and see that number one has my name on it. I gasped and cursed nasty things under my breath. Ghost was number 4 and Roach number 7. Even some of my other task force friends in the top ten. I dropped the page and slumped to the floor. Ignoring my gear digging into the various parts of my body.

_What makes a 17-year-old girl more dangerous then two epic more skilled guys? Even the most skilled task force!_

I sit there shaking not able to comprehend that goddamn list. Ghost lends me a hand and helps haul me to my feet. I just don't know what it is that makes me so 'dangerous'. I know I've grown up in the Task force but that shouldn't be the source. True. I do know some secrets and Intel but I would die first before the Russians even got my name! I storm out of the back room and past Shepard's corpse and shoving Roach out of the way I storm off to the waiting Humvee but I didn't go in. Instead I took my headset off and turned my coms off. Then I started taking my vest off. I knew what I was doing was against protocols but I didn't care. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

* * *

Roach stumbled back as Eagle shoved past him. She came bursting out of the back room and stormed over to the Humvee. She then started stripping her kit off and Roach feeling flustered looked away even though she wasn't taking any clothes off, just her mission gear. He heard Ghost curse and turned around.

"What was that all about bro?"

"Intel." Ghost replied coldly. The two were great friends but when it came to important missions such as this one, relationships didn't matter. All that mattered was that the job got done and everyone returned to base alive. Ghost had retrieved the paper and handed it over to Roach.

* * *

I started to take the larger heavier items off when the guys came out of the door and towards me. I continued to look after my own business and taking care not to damage any equipment. All that was not left to do was to wait for the extraction. The Humvee was just to get to and from the extraction point. Roach came up to me and slapped my back.

"Well done. Deadliest killer!" I was not in the mood so I ignored him.

"Hey, Eagle. What's wrong?" He was suddenly too close for comfort. I just glared at him and suddenly I just snapped. One moment we were standing there and the next he was sprawled against the ground trying to get loose of my grip. I was quite strong for my age and even more so for being a girl; but living my life with these guys have made it mandatory to be strong! Ghost not liking where this was heading stepped behind me and grabbed my arms and with a slight struggle managed to pull me off of Roach. Roach got up and shook the dust off his uniform and made him busy by fiddling with a piece of Intel he found. Clearly embarrassed he lost a pathetic fight with a girl.

* * *

After we piled into the Humvee I chose the seat away from everyone else and started spreading my gear out onto the neighbouring seats.

"You're gonna have to put that back on, you realise." I huffed at Ghosts talk and slumped back further into the seat. Roach turned around in his chair and spoke to me for the first time since the scuffle about an hour ago.

"Stop being such a moody cow and do as he says."

"And who rattled your chain?"

Ghost spoke as he was still driving. "Oi, the two of you stop it."

"But, Ghost-"

"No buts just stop it or I'll bash both of your skulls together." Knowing that Ghost sticks to his threats we both fell silent.

I slowly put my kit back on. Taking my time. Once I was done all that remained next to me was my helmet. "Hey, Roach?" I ask.

He takes a moment to respond.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry," I start "I didn't mean to snap but I was feeling kinda funny after reading that list."

'Hey," His voice is gentle. "Don't worry, we all have our moments. I forgive you."

Ghost just growls and continues driving. "We are only 4 clicks off of the extraction point." He says after a moment.

I sit there cramped up in the hot Humvee. The Russian weather wasn't too hot but the sun was beating down on the metal car, heating the inside.

* * *

Roach just sat in the passenger seat fiddling with the various controls of the Humvee. He was shocked to find that Eagle had apologised but was not at all uncertain as for why she was mad. Ghost had shown him the list and he felt pretty bad for her. He guessed she felt real pissed off, and when he tried to make the situation humorous it took a turn for the worse. However she _did_ say sorry so it wasn't too much of a big deal.

* * *

I was bored to no end. Sitting in the back of a boiling Humvee for a few hours knowing that the Russians thought I was the most 'dangerous' solider, and hearing Roach and Ghost talking about their favourite gym exercises. So I was more then relieved when we reached the extraction point. The only thing was that there was not an awaiting chopper. Not another Humvee or any other form of extraction.

"Um..." I muttered.

"We're fucked!" Ghost yelled. I ran my free hand through my dirty gritty hair. My helmet occupied my other hand. But Ghost was right. There was no protection from the elements and there was no shelter. The enemy could easily pick us off.

I decided to call command.

"Command this is squad 6, requesting status of extraction, over."

The reply was slightly fuzzy. "Squad 6 this is command. Sending in immediate extraction. ETA 40 minutes. Over."

"So…. They didn't even have anyone coming to get us?" Roach asked. The coms were linked together so the guys had just heard what I just said.

Ghost piped up. "Nope, command has their heads up their arse."

"What do we do whilst waiting?"

"Well, the sun's setting and we're in the open so let's shelter on the other side of the Humvee?" Ghost had a good idea and we nodded.

We walked over to the other side of the vehicle and sat down. I was knackered and I hadn't slept for two days and the morning was filled with heavy combat.

I slopped down next to Ghost and rested my head against his arm. Falling into a light doze. I wasn't aware of Roach's glare or Ghosts arm wrapping over me.

* * *

Roach watched Eagle lean against Ghost and a wave of strange emotion encased him. He couldn't figure it out so he let out a sigh and settled down next to the front tire of the Humvee. Ghost looked at him and even through his mask Roach sensed him raise an eyebrow at him. Roach shook his head and closed his eyes. Just. For. One. Second.

* * *

I stirred as I felt Ghosts' weight shift underneath me. I groaned still groggy (Wishing for more sleep) and pushed myself up into a better position. It took a moment for my senses to come to, but when they did I heard the steady chop of helicopter blades approaching. Apon instinct I ducked lower but I heard Ghost telling me to get up and wake Roach. I moved over to him and poked him gently.

"Roach, wakey wakey." Getting no response I put my hands on his shoulders and give him a little shove.

"Huh…. Ah…Oh. Hi." He smiled at me and I collected my helmet and put it on. "Chopper's here, get up." I said to Roach. He then thanked me and proceeded to get up. I clambered up onto the Humvees bonnet and jumped up onto the roof. I was waving my arms like a maniac and eventually the chopper landed about fifty meters off from the Humvee. I jumped straight down from the roof and rummaged inside the old Humvee for the last of our gear and Intel. (We wouldn't be taking the Humvee back. But it was old and crappy). I hauled a pack out and started to drag it over to the chopper. One of the soldiers in there grabbed the pack up and dragged it in. I clambered in after the pack refusing the offer of a hand in. I looked out and saw both Roach and Ghost on their way to the chopper. I offered a hand to Roach as he was first to the chopper and he took it so I helped him in. I then turned around and offered my hand to Ghost who ignored it and clambered in himself. Once we were all seated, the chopper lifted off the ground and headed back to the base.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as we had landed and the chopper doors slid open I saw the big bulky figure of MacTavish waiting. I gulped, how would he handle the news of the list? How would he handle the death of Shepard? How would I get out of this fucked up situation? I just grind my teeth and slide out of the chopper. I look up at the sky and see dark grey clouds rolling in. We just made it back before the storm. I walk up to the pilot door and open it. Nikolai looks out and smiles.

"Thanks for the quick ride back." I say with a wide smile on my face. The reason for this is because last summer during my vacation Nikolai took the time to teach me to fly the choppers. And I've been extremely grateful since. Plus, he makes a great friend! (And a great prankster.)

"No problem, just doing my job." His Russian accent was still there even after countless years with the task force.

I hear my friends call me and so with a final wave to Nikolai I trot over to them.

MacTavish spoke first, directly at me…

"I've heard about this here list," He holds it up in front of my face and I stumble backwards.

"Yeah, you should be proud that such a dangerous person is part of your task force." I shot a glare at Roach. Ghost caught the glare and leaned over to his left and whispered into Roach's ear.

"Did you not learn?"

Roach just slumped his shoulders and sighed. MacTavish just continued.

"In fact, I am." I felt my mouth drop open almost hitting the floor. I sense Ghost having the same reaction and I don't dare to look over to Roach.

"Kayla," MacTavish pointed at me "I want to see you in my office at 4:30 today." With that he stalked over to the chopper. I groaned. I hated the debriefing part of missions. It was long and boring. 'Soap' as MacTavish was called by only a few was actually quite scary. He was no doubt in charge and I feared him but; I knew he liked me (not in a love way. But I was useful and I was treated like Ghost and Price.) And so if I did end up stuffing up I wouldn't get the full wrath from him.

I walked with Ghost and Roach to the dorms then I went my own way to my room. Being a girl I couldn't be in the same room as the guys; so I got my own at the end of the corridor. I open the door and walk over to the table near the door and start to take off my battle kit. Putting the stuff into piles. Armoury consisted of my guns and other weapons, the locker pile had my vest and helmet, and along with other gear and the Intel I had to take over to MacTavish at 4:30.

After having a shower and taking my gear back to the various places I flopped down on my bed and started to read a book, just as I finished my chapter I look down at my watch and see that it it's 4:20.

"Shit." I hurriedly shove my bookmark in and throw the book on the table as I walk out the door. I started on the trip to MacTavish's office.

Once I arrived I knocked on his door and heard his reply of 'come in'. I take a deep breath and twisted the doorknob. I opened the door slowly but not too slowly that he would growl at me to hurry the fuck up. I closed the door behind me and he motioned to me to take a seat.

"G'day sir." I say sitting down.

"Hello, Lt," He takes a deep breath in then slowly releases it. Before speaking again he reaches into a draw in his desk and pulls out the list. He then spreads it out on his desk. MacTavish must've seen me looking at it as he started again. "The list. We need to figure out why you're so dangerous. However," A sly grin appears on his face. "I've no problem with one of my members on top. Especially a girl." I just rolled my eyes. Nearly all of the men considered me a fellow guy but there were occasions when the guys took advantage of my gender. "I need to ask you some questions, Eagle. Is that ok?" I groan and fold my arms. Wriggling my arse further into the seat in a vain attempt to get comfy. This was going to be a long afternoon of interrogation.


	3. Chapter 3

Roach walked past MacTavish's office and heard a faint murmur of voices. He looked up at the clock above the door and knew who would be in there. He was actually on his was down to the mess hall as he didn't get lunch because he was out drinking with some others, when he bumped into Archer and Toad.

"How did the mission go?" Archer stoped to ask and Toad stoped too.

"It went…Alright."

"That's good. Any good intel?" Toad asked.

Roach nodded and the guys just smiled.

"Did you kill that Shepard bastard?" Archer asked

"I didn't, no," This lead to blank confused expressions on the snipers faces "Eagle did though." He heard them let out a breath he didn't know they were holding.

Toad started to walk off and called 'bye' over his shoulder with Archer in tow.

Roach once again started off for the mess hall. Once there he grabbed an apple and a piece of cake. He then walked over to his usual spot and started eating.

* * *

Ghost just sat near the back of the room in the rec room. Only Chemo was sitting by the door trying something up on the laptop. Ghost just sat there, playing poker with no one else. His shades covering his sad ice blue eyes. Being in the heart of Russia brought up his past and the memories he was trying to forget. He just hopped that Eagle wasn't having the same sort of thoughts. She was stolen by the Rangers and tortured when she was just 11. Thankfully they had gotten her back.

* * *

I just sat there, face blank staring at MacTavish.

"No." He looked at me.

"Are you sure you didn't encounter any shadow company near the safe house?"

"I would remember, as we would've shot them!" I fold my arms. It was the same shit all hour. MacTavish shoved the list in my face. His voice was now a rough yell. He slammed a fist down on the desk and reached over it.

"Tell me what you damn well fucking know!"

I stand out of my chair facing him.

"I don't know jack."

He growls at me. "You HAVE to know SOMETHING or you wouldn't be on the fucken list!" He yells these words and any ordinary soldier would've cowered down but I just pressed myself more into his face. Just to piss him off.

He sits back suddenly and punches a stack of paper on his desk, sending them raining back down.

"We'll talk about this some other time. Go. I don't want to see you." I stand up and slam my chair back at the desk and I make sure I slam the door.

* * *

Roach heard the shouts from the mess hall a few hundred meters from MacTavish's office. He just smiled to himself, got up and put his dishes into the kitchen before running to catch up to Kayla who had just exited the office.

"Hey, Kayla, wait!" He huffed between breaths.

She turned around and looked at him with one eyebrow raised. Roach slowed and looked at her, as he got closer he noticed her brown hair fall messily out of its tie and down onto her face making the bags under her eyes shadow further, if that was possible. She was thin but not underweight and she was the smallest person on base but despite that she was quite strong and you would never know that every second word out of her mouth was a swear word, just by looking at her. He had to admit she was attractive but at the end of the day she was just a work mate. However it didn't stop the crush he had…

* * *

I turned and looked back at Roach. I saw him look me over and I rolled my eyes. Typical guys! I waited for him to catch up before I started walking again.

"So?" He pried

"None of your business." Soap had left me in a foul mood and I didn't want to talk to anyone but I figured I should at least walk with him to the dorms.

"I heard you in the bloody mess hall!"

"Then you know what the fuck went on!"  
He grabbed my arm and turned me towards him. I tried to free my arm but he held it firm.

"I only heard shouts. Not words."

"Good" I whisper. He pushes me to the wall causing my to loose my breath. He then puts his arms on both sides of me making no escape. He leans in. His face only a couple centimetres from mine. I can feel his hot breath on my skin.

"You can tell me. I know a bit about you that even _you_ don't know." He whispered right into my face and emphasised the 'you'.

"Look," I start. He shifts his weight. Waiting. "The shit that went on in there was about that fucken list. And that shit isn't finished. OKAY?" I shout the last few words into his face. I hear footsteps coming around the corner but Roach being a roach didn't and he then swung a brutal fist. Hitting me in the nose and there was a snap and blood pissed out of my nose onto my white tank top. Barely able to contain his anger, so I stand proud and tall. I would not let bug get this win. Just a moment later Ghost rounds the corner I try to move my head to him wanting him to help me. But Roach must've known what I was doing for he reached and grabbed my neck. I gasped in shock and he stared me in the eyes.

"Tell me. Tell me NOW!" He breath is barely audible. Ghost stood there not able to comprehend the situation. As I stood there not saying anything Roach tightened his grip on my neck. Ghost eventually stepped forward and from behind grabbed Roach with so much force I heard the air escape from his lungs in one big clumsy breath. As soon as the grip was released I slumped to the floor and gently massaged my bruised neck. I ignored the pain and the blood. For we have bigger problems now.

* * *

Ghost was furious. He heard more shouts and went to investigate it. He knew one voice belonged to Roach and he figured that he pulled some prank on Rook or Rocket. But he certainly did not expect to see this.

He grabbed Roach off Eagle with such force he almost winced himself. He didn't mean to hurt Gary but he shouldn't have done that to her! He slammed his mate on the wall on the other side of the hallway with such force he heard something crack from the now limp body. He heard Eagle cry out and struggle to her feet before collapsing to the ground. _What on Earth have I done!_ Ghost was appalled with himself. He felt like falling to the ground and crying. _CRY_! He never cried! He turned briefly and looked back at Eagle. Blood started to dry around her nose and there was a puddle on the floor. He realised he was still holding Roach and kneed him in the balls before letting him drop to the floor. Just as he walked over to Kayla and crouched down there was an army of boots echoing off the walls further down the hall. He cringed and whished he was unconscious when he heard the voice. Price. Price was pissed off.

"What on…Jesus Christ!" he swore viciously as he saw the scene in front of him.

* * *

My vision swayed in and out of focus as a new argument broke out. I managed to stay conscious to realise Ghost had lifted me up and was now walking somewhere with me in his arms. I moaned and leaned my head into his chest as I finally lost conscious.

I reawaken only to find that Ghost was still carrying me. And two more people were carrying someone a small distance behind me. My throat felt on fire and blood still slowly trickled down it.

"G-Gho-Gho-st." I'm shaking like a leaf and I feel like crap.

"Hold on. We're nearly there. You'll be alright there."

"W-he-re?"

"Shhhh." He tells me. I feel his arms wrap around me tighter as he breaks into a light jog.

* * *

**So how do you guys like the story so far? I have about 12k words already written and I'm uploading them slow and steady so I hopefully don't overload you guys!**

**As always I only own 'Eagle/Kayla' and everything and everyone else belongs to Activision! [because if they were mine….]**


	4. Chapter 4

Roach was out cold. He didn't know what was going on. He didn't even know that he was being taken to the infirmary or that Eagle was on the edge of loosing too much blood. He had punched her real well. It wasn't just a simple punch to the nose. It was a deathblow and he'd meant it. At the time he did anyway.

* * *

Ghost ran with the precious bundle in his arms. He had to get Kayla there before it was too late. He had seen her injuries and immediately known what Roach had done. They dubbed it the 'Army punch' as the whole task force knew how to deliver the punch and they all knew what it did to the victim. Roach would have hell to pay when he woke up. Not just from him but from Kayla as well.

* * *

I was placed on the soft infirmary bed and fell unconscious. Again. A few moments later I was awake and I felt a needle go into my arm, cold liquid flowing through my veins. I scream out in pain as the liquid hurt and I felt Ghost rest his hand on my head. Carefully avoiding any blood and my injuries. I look at him and I concentrate on that skull balaclava as I feel my body detach it's self from my mind. I keep looking at him until my world slowly swirls and then fades. Gone.

* * *

Ghost watched as Eagle was given the most powerful knock out drug on Earth. And then he watched as she was given more and more shots. The Doctor knew what he was doing and Ghost was more then relieved about this. He thought of Eagle as a younger sister but he had no idea what she thought of him.

The doctor then cleaned her face up and re positioned her nose and bandaged her face up. She looked like a mummy when the process was done. In the next room Roach was waking but Ghost didn't care and kept watch over his 'sister'.

* * *

Roach groaned. The world spun. There was a sledgehammer being rammed into the back of his head. The headache was strong, terrible, and one that he shouldn't have to go through. _Ugh, this must be a hangover and concussion put together!_

As the world stoped spinning he saw Soap and Price sitting in chairs near the door discussing something.

"What do we do with her?"

"I'm not sure. Let's find the story out first eh?"

"Yeah, but then what?"

"I say we suspend the two. Ghost looked like he was trying to break the conflict up."

Soap only mumbled an agreement then he looked over at Gary and saw he was awake so he got up and walked over to his bed.

* * *

The nightmares came quick. Lasted a short time but when one went another one came. I was unaware of anything else but the pain. Everything hurt and I thought back to the mission when Ghost handed me the list. I remember the feeling of seeing my name and the fellow task forces name. I remember falling to the ground and seeing Ghost looking down on me with concern just showing through the dark tinted glasses. I knew he cared for me and I knew Roach cared about me too! But when he was right in my face I smelt alcohol in his breath and I know he must've been drinking, celebrating Shepard's death before he went to the mess hall. I _know_ he didn't want to do that and that he would be feeling guilty. I'm sure of it! Ghost must be going crazy threatening every one and acting all fatherly over me. Sure I accept it but it makes him happy so I don't say other wise. He constantly worries about me and when I do something stupid he's sure enough there to bust me. Like one time I was about to go down to the ravine out in the forest about a days drive from the base and he stopped me. No matter how much I tried to go he held me down or blocked the way. Eventually having no privacy I said I wouldn't go. He must've known it wasn't safe to go as one of the guys fell off of the rocks when a landslide hit and he fell to his death. Now I can't repay Ghost for being a pain in the arse stopping me from going for it could easily have been me that was caught in the slide.

* * *

Roach felt his world shatter as Soap leaned down next to him.

"You're dead bug."

"Huh?"

"You're suspended for missions for three months. You will have to do the nasty jobs around base and there will be further punishment when Eagle wakes up and I get the story from both of you."

"I'm guilty. I was drinking and-" MacTavish stopped him there.

"I'll get the story when you're both fixed up. Now Sanderson. Get some rest. I'd imagine you will have one mighty pissed girl after you soon."

* * *

It was now morning and the world started to make sense. The nightmares had stopped, not too long ago but at least they stopped. I sighed and I noticed the pain has eased, but only sightly. Ghost must have been next to me as he stirred and I heard him make a sound as he stretched. I heard the cracking of knuckles then his icy voice come not so icy and soft.

"Do I need to get Doc?"

I open my eyes and smile at him, "Nope, but bug might need him when I'm done." I'm surprised to find my voice normal and Ghost chuckles and he makes me smile more.

"What's going to happen?" I ask. He leans forward in his chair.

"Listen," He pauses and I know he's looking for the right words. "Roach can't go on missions for three months and he's getting the crappy duties."

I gasp and Ghost said more.

"I don't believe you'll be getting too much of a punishment but seeing as I interfered and you know, bashed roach around a bit I'll be in for it."

"NO!" I gasp.

"It's fine."

"No Ghost, it's not fucken fine! I'll take the responsibility for your actions. PLEASE." I begged him

"No, just sleep. You need the rest."

"Don't tell me what to do. I am ranked higher then you."

"Oh," He says playfully "Sorry _mum" _

"Hey…" My eyes narrow but just then the door opens up and Price walks in. Alone.

"Sir?" I am surprised. I've not had many dealings with Price but the ones I've had haven't been too good.

He raises an eyebrow at me and Ghost gets up to leave.

"Bye, Kayla."

"Cya Simon."

Price walks over and takes Ghost's seat.

"So," I start. I take a breath in "I assume you want to hear a very boring story then." Price nods and I draw in the biggest breath my small lungs could take.

* * *

**Now, I don't want this to drag out but first thing first. Thank you to DeadpoolLovesTacos. I honestly didn't expect to get a review at all, yet alone on the first day! And I don't want to sound like someone who won't release a story if I haven't got any traffic or reviews but like everyone will say they are nice and for me, they make me feel special :] To know people are reading my work and actually ****_like_**** it!**

**Anyway, last thing. I made a mistake with the last chapter. the 'Shadow Company' is meant to be the 'Ultranationalist's' {phew, big word}… Cya guys! and have a great day/night :D **


	5. Chapter 5

Roach sat up in his bed. The TV was on but his mind wasn't. He felt terrible for what he did to Eagle. He knew it was wrong but yet he couldn't bring himself to go see her and say sorry. They had both been out of the infirmary for two days and she had started sitting by herself at meal times and she chose a different partner when it came to training. He felt horrible. Ghost had spent some time with her but other then that he was still the same. Her nose though, that was a different story. It was beyond repair. Well, not exactly but it would never heal correctly. Roach just thought he would never talk to her again when there was a knock on his dorm door.

* * *

I knocked on the door of Roach and Ghost's dorm. I heard boots and then the squeak of the door as it opened. A curious Roach stuck his head out into the hall and when he saw me he shrank back with a squeal.

"Gary. I'm not here to kill you. Not yet anyway."

He then reluctantly lets me in. I go over to his bed and sit down on the edge of it. He shuts the door and comes and sits a little distance away from me. There's a silence before I blurt out a few words.

"Gary, look. I don't know how to say this but here goes," his eyes widen and he twitches his foot. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I've done. Even back on our last mission. I know I've not been a great friend lately. There's just, No. I won't create excuses. I'm so sorry…can…can you…forgive me?" I trail off as I say the last few words.

He shuffles closer to me and I look up at his eyes and I see they're slightly glazed.

"You know I can. And I'm sorry too. I know I should not have gotten drunk. And I too won't create any excuses." I look into his eyes and a weak smile appears on my lips. Suddenly we lean in and embrace in a hug. Not one with out meaning but this one had meaning. We were truly sorry for what we had done to each other and soon my back was wet with Roach tears.

* * *

Roach couldn't believe the look of Kayla. She had a bandage over her nose and it was stained red. She had to have surgery to remove some cartilage and the wound then got infected. Roach had no idea that he punched her. He was even more surprised to find that he crushed her nose back into it's self. He ended up splitting her top lip and the skin from her nose had been broken and the bridge of her nose currently had no skin. As he hugged onto her for dear life he couldn't control the sobs. He cried like a little boy who had just lost a favourite toy. He couldn't stop and he heard Eagles' soft voice telling him it was ok, over and over again. They stayed in an embrace for minutes and at one point Ghost walked in but then saw the two making up forgiving each other he simply turned on his heels and walked out of the room.

* * *

I pulled away from Roach and smiled at him we were friends again at last.

"So what duty do you hate the most eh?"

I saw the gears in his mind work as he thought. "Hmmm…. The toilets aren't nice to clean but doing the dirty washing's bad too."

I laughed and punched him gently in the arm, "Just be thankful to get off of the missions. I still have to do them despite this." I pointed to the bandage on my nose. He smirked. "Sorry. Hey, wanna go get a snack?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I didn't eat lunch. I'm starving! I could eat a roach!" He glared at me and I jumped up off his bunk and bounded over to the door.

"Come on slow poke. It'll be Christmas before you get your arse up!"

I was certainly feeling a whole lot more like my self.

"I'll race you there,"

"Sure, why not." I got ready to burst through the door but Roach shoved me back and blocked the door. Once I got out he was already twenty meters ahead of me.

"HEY!" I called after him. I then burst into a sprint running after that god dam bug.

* * *

Roach looked across the table and watched the guys. They were laughing at a prank Meat had pulled on Chemo. Eagle was at the end in her usual spot. Archer was next to her and whispered something. She laughed and then turned to him and nodded. They took their plates to the kitchen then walked out of the mess hall and disappeared.

* * *

"So I thought you could use with some shooting. Let off some of that steam."

"Yeah. Thanks." We walk over to the supply room and grab our safety glasses and earmuffs. I walk out and over to the targets. Changing the really holey ones for new ones. I then open the gun storage and go over to the rifles. Eventually I select the Savage Mk2 17hmr. Archer chooses some Sako Varmint .308 thing and we set up in our booths.

"Let's count the bullseyes we get, yah?"

"What ever. Just be prepared to loose, girl." Archer smirks.

"Ugh. What ever. Looser has to…. clean the squads guns."

"Sure." Archers grin grew bigger.

"Don't get too cocky there. Mr."

I loaded 3 rounds into the mag and inserted them into the gun. I look over to the next booth and saw Archer take aim.

"Best of three. Three rounds per mag." I say

Some time later I was piling my guns up ready for Archer to clean them and the other guys guns too.

"You're a little shit. You know."

"I know. See you when you're done!"

With that I walked out and strolled over to the dorms. I went to mine and sat on the bed. Reaching for the TV remote I heard a sound of a sleeping person. I quietly get off the bed and walk over and peer at the spare bunk in the room.

"Roach. Get the fuck up."

"Huh…?" He lifted his head slightly then got bolt upright.

"Oh shit. Sorry. But the others banished me from the dorms because of what I did to you."

"Well, just be thankful I'm not changing, eh?"

"Oh my god. That would be embarrassing!"

"Yep, so wanna watch a new episode of CSI?"

"You bet!" He gets up.

I sit back down on my bed and he lies down next to me.

About half way through the show I reached down under my bed and pulled a box out.

"Hungry?" I say to Roach.

His eyes light up and he nods enthusiastically. I open the box and show him. It consisted of chocolate bars and other various small snack pack food. Roach's eyes widen even more and look as if they would pop out of his head.

"Thanks!" He reached in and chose a pack of chips. I look down and choose a bar of sorts and I place the box down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Before we start I want to warn you that you will be scared after reading this chapter. However, do not be put off. It's only a minor one-shot. Nothing bad! :] ****_happy reading~_**

* * *

Roach opened the bag and smelled the sweet smell of salt and vinegar. Kayla, next to him, body touching body opened her bar and took a bite. He reached into his chip bag and picked one up before popping it into his mouth and savouring the sweetly sour flavour. As he bit down the chip made a loud crunch sound and Kayla just giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"You and your chip munching. You're like a beast!"

"I'll show you what a beast is!" He rolled over onto his stomach collapsing onto Eagle and she squealed trying to squirm away from him.

"Gee, you just look like a mon-" She was cut off as his lips pressed gently onto hers.

* * *

I tasted the salt and vinegar on my lips as Roach pressed his down onto mine. I felt his hand slip behind my head and follow the curve of my spine I put my hand on his neck and traced the individual vertebrae in his neck. It was strange to be like this with someone especially Roach. It seemed wrong but it also seemed like it fit into the rules.

We stayed intermit for a few minuets before I pushed him away gently and his pager beeped.

"This is just wrong."

"Nuh ah," He says playfully "No one needs to know do they?"

I started blushing and looked away.

"I guess not."

"Cool. You heard, I gotta run."

"Cya. Don't let 'Tav skin your arse!"

"Don't worry." And with that he got up chucked the empty packet into the bin by the door and left.

I turned the TV off and scowled. Guys. Always trying to get some. Yet I had allowed him to.

* * *

Ghost sat in the office and heard the knock at the door. He looked at Soap who just looked up at the door and said, "Come in."Roach entered and took the seat next to the door.

"Is this about the other day? The fight?"

"No, "MacTavish said" But you have been put back onto full duties as I'm in a good mood today."

"Oh yay. But seriously, what's all this about?"

Ghost turned to Roach.

"About the lady herself." He made sure to emphasis 'lady' as it really wasn't what she should be called. You could call her a bloke any day.

Roach still looked confused so before MacTavish could reply he spoke up.

"Well, how to put this, hmmm," He paused for a moment. "We can't really have a girl hanging around. And besides, she has a situation with the list."

"Exactly." Soap murmurs.

* * *

Roach sat there. Shocked.

"So you're saying you want to kick her out of 141?" He felt like he was about to loose it.

"Well no, we don't want to kick her out. But since Shepard she's fallen through the cracks."

"I don't understand, Ghost."

"We feel she'll be more welcome at the rangers. She already knows Corporal Dun." Ghost just looked down at his hands.

"And she knows Private Allen, quite well. She will be fine." MacTavish smiles.

"None of the other guys have an issue with her. She's not behind in training. She can shoot better then Archer and she is the glue of all of us!"

"Have you ever wondered why, Roach, take a moment and think."

He thought for a moment. Sure the guys were always trying to hit it off with her (just as he had done) and he suddenly realised that she had to leave because she was distracting the other guys from their duties.

* * *

I rolled off my bed and hit the floor. It was only 5am but Ghost was banging on my door yelling at me to get my lazy arse up out of bed and head down to the pit.

Untangling myself from the sheets I open my eyes and try to wake up. I have a bad habit when it comes to waking up. Some call me a zombie and I always. Always. Step into things when I first wake up. Roach is worse though. I only hit one thing then I'm up and swearing but he could hit every object from here to the moon and still be asleep. Thinking about him makes me think about yesterday. I'm not sure if I should ignore it or go hunt him down and kill him slowly. I mean, sure enough he's good looking but still. We're in the goddamn army. We shouldn't really be doing that sort of shit. I feel like going to 'Tavish and whining about him but he's already in enough shit so I'll save the story until my 21st.

I rummage around on the floor and pick the sheets up and shove them on my bed. (I never bother making it) I then walk over to the door and fiddle with all the switches until I find the light switch. I switch it on and walk over to my draws to get my clothing but I stub my toe on the edge of my bed.

"Fuuuck. Goddamn bed. What are you doing there?"

I edit my course and finally make it to my draws. I pull out an olive shirt and combat trousers. Pulling on my boots I head out the door and taking a shortcut through the alley between the offices and storage rooms I head for the pit. On my way I see Chemo, Rocket and Scarecrow. I run to catch up and as soon as I do all three guys mutter their greetings and I return them.

"So, does the nose hurt?"

"Nup, not anymore, want one?" Chemo looks at me funny.

"I already have a nose."

"Right. So I see."

Scarecrow just laughs, "You need to wake up sis."

We walk over to the pit and we form our line. Ghost was already waiting up top and he glared at me as I bent down and tied my shoelaces. Another thing I'm bad at. I can't tie to save my life!

* * *

**And now we should be around 5-7k words. Halfway through posting what I have already typed.**

**DO NOT FEAR! I will continue to press those keys! [even in my grave-but that's not promise. For I dunno how well a dead me could type]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Before I start I just want to say thank you to everyone!**

* * *

Ghost looked down at the assembling guys (and girl) he yelled some swear words and threats to the dawdlers as they came and took their places in line.

Just as everyone assembled MacTavish appeared next to him and Ghost knew it was his time to join the line. He was in charge of getting everyone up but he had to participate in the training. MacTavish did some training of his own later in the day. He took his place in line next to Eagle and leaned in next to her before whispering into her ear,

"Apple tree, midday." She didn't get a chance to respond because MacTavish was already yelling at her to run the pit.

* * *

I walked over to the apple tree and I sit down by it. I hear a slight thud next to me and I notice that Ghost had just jumped down from the tree.

"Hey stalker," I say looking up at him.

"S'up bro?"

"Hmmm. I'm just wanting to know why you told me to come here."

"I have bad news."

"Oh yeah?" He sits down next to me and rips off the sunglasses before removing the balaclava. He sighs and stuffs the items in his pockets. It's not often he removes that stuff so I immediately know something's up. I look at his face, scared from torture but kind and icy. Not something you want to be on the wrong end of. Through all the scars was a young beautiful handsome face (It's close between him and Roach) that showed wisdom through the lines and a nose crooked from numerous fistfights. I have to admit Ghost does look _hot!_ But. No time to think about what guy is the best looking on the base. Ghost needed to say something, tell me something. I tune in again and I'm more then relieved to find he hadn't started yet.

* * *

Roach sat in the rec room playing the Xbox. The room was surprisingly full considering it was midday. Roach guessed that lunch was delayed or the guys had eaten early. Either way he didn't give a damn. He was just focused of wining the team death-match on Terminal. MW2 was his favourite game and he loved the multiplayer!

* * *

As I was sitting there by the tree with Ghost failing to explain Soap's alleged 'mistake' the memories started to come back. I was 11 and my _real_ brother Scarecrow had taken me to the base after Dad was shot serving in Op Kingfish. Mum disappeared and he didn't want to see me go to an orphanage or to some foster home. And somehow Makarov had gotten wind and associated with Shepard. Shepard then sent some of his people from the Rangers down and no matter how hard Scarecrow had tried he lost and the Rangers eventually got to me. He got shot in both legs from point blank range by a shotgun. It was truly surprising that he still had both legs in tact and that they worked just like before the incident. Even now I sometimes hear him mutter under his breath about that night. He won't even listen to me if I try to explain that it wasn't his fault. I think he feels terrible about the things that happened to me when I was taken. It took two weeks for the guys to get me and every day that I was there I was getting tortured. Each day it got worse and they would tell me what was in store for me the next day. I was starved, cut, electrocuted, beaten, injected with nasty things and up to the point of rape. Everything and anything. The Rangers _wanted _any secrets and knowledge. But see, the truth is that I knew nothing at the time and even if I did I wasn't going to say anything. I didn't scream out in pain or say a single word. They got nothing out of me but they scared me up so now parts of my body look like some animal got hungry and gnawed on my flesh. I don't care though. It gives me more reason to fight and to hunt down Makarov. (However I doubt I will be the one to kill him).

* * *

Ghost was very confused. Eagle sat next to him. She wasn't responding and her face was blank. Had she even heard him? He poked her. No response. He shook her. Slight response. He then stood up, grabbed one of her arms and started to drag her. And he got a response all right. She was up on her feet in an instant and he was squirming beneath her grip. Her legs clamped tightly on either side of his chest. She was standing up. Towering over him. She only said one thing before jogging off to god knows where.

"The Rangers can't do jack to me."

Ghost knew what she meant as he was the poor soul to find her. Strapped to a post covered in blood and bruises, a red lake dripping down the pole and forming on the ground. She was barley clothed and she was unconscious. It was a cruel thought to think that grown _men_ would do such a thing to a truly innocent child! It made his blood boil. At the time of finding her he was fresh to the 141. He wasn't meant to be there but he had contacts that got him a spot, he would only have been 17, maybe 18. Now being just over 20 something. Roach was again, younger and Price was like, an old man at 40. Scarecrow, no one knows his age apart from his sister but he can't be that old. Ghost remained fix looking at the sky.


	8. Chapter 8

**I only own Lt Eagle/Kayla. All the other characters and the 141 belong to Infinity Ward/Activision.**

* * *

I was off and running. My vision blurred from the tears. I just don't know why they would do such a thing! I mean, how could they? My 'family'? Nah. Not if they could just hand me over. I decided to go looking for Scarecrow. I needed to find him anyway. I'll just add that issue to the list. I don't really know where to find him but the reason he's just like, popped up all of a sudden around base is that he was, err…. on a mission of sorts. I'm just glad he's back. Once I reach the campus buildings I see Worm (For once. He's always hiding around somewhere.) And I walk up to him.

"Hey, Worm!" He looks at me surprised.

"Yo," He continues walking but I can sense him staring at my tear stained face. "What do you need?"

"Um…. The location of my bro."

He doesn't respond for a moment but when he does I'm happy.

"Scarecrow right? Well last I saw of him he was asleep in his dorm. But that was at 6am, now. I have no clue. Sorry girl."

"Ugh…. Thanks, I guess." He just nods and I turn on my heels and head for his dorm that he shares with Royce.

* * *

Roach was sitting in the briefing room with a few other guys. He looked around.

Scarecrow, Ghost, Eagle, 'Tav and himself were going on a mission! It involved stealth to sneak into a base and blow it up. He looked up at Price who had taken over Shepard's position and he was rambling on about having to ride in on horses and wearing the same uniform as Makarov's men. He heard an excited squeal and jumped out of his seat in surprise when a figure started to run around the room jumping and whooping. With a start he realised it was Kayla. Everyone's gaze followed her with surprised looks. Price walked over to her and shoved her back down into her seat before continuing. The LT couldn't sit still and she didn't look like she was listening. She caught his eye and he looked away. If looks could really kill... He would be dead. Roach guessed she wanted to see him after the briefing judging from her look she gave him.

He sighed and he stood up as they were dismissed. They were leaving in a few days at midday. After they had gotten riding lessons so they could blend into the ultranationalists.

* * *

I practically ran out of the door but I doubled back as I remembered I still want to kill Roach for the other days 'surprise'. I see him coming out of the door so I grab his arm and haul him to behind the building. I glare at him.

"What?" I just stare at him.

"How could you not know eh?"

"About what?"

My voice is no more then a hiss "Don't act fucken innocent!"

He puts his hands up in defence "Sorry but honestly. I have, oh wait. The time in your room?" He trails off as he says the last few words.

"Uh huh, your explanation?"

The colour suddenly drains from his face

"Well, I dunno. It was in the spare of the moment thing."

"Yeah, well. Can you keep to yourself next time?"

"Oh, so you don't like me?"

"No," He starts to walk away. "Roach! I do like you!" He stops and looks over his shoulder. "Just not in that way." I mumble the last few words. He looks so disappointed.

"Well. I do." And with that he walked away in the direction of the mess hall.

Suddenly I don't feel like eating dinner so I walk over to Roach and Ghost's dorm.

* * *

Ghost jumped off the top bunk and answered the door when he heard the knock.

He opened the door and was surprised to see Eagle leaning against the wall out side. She saw him and he asked her inside.

She followed him and sat on the edge of Roach's bed.

* * *

"So?" The familiar icy voice that I've known for ages breaks the air.

"Do you want me to come back later? Like, after dinner?"

"No. I'm not hungry. So, go ahead and tell me your problems." My eyes widen.

"How'd you know I've come to whine to you?"

Ghost does a very un-Ghost like thing. He chuckles. "Eh, I've known you for a while. I've grown to know your personality. You're like me in a way. You wouldn't come down here and bug someone just for a chin wag."

"Hmmm. So you do." I can't believe he really does know me so god damn well.

"Fire away."

"Well," I hesitate not wanting to tell Ghost entirely what happened the other night. "It obviously involves Gary."

"No duh." He lies back on his bed and rests his head on his pillow. I stand and cross my arms on his bunk resting my head on them. "The other night. We, we were watching TV and-and-and." He puts a hand up. "Take it slow lassie. I'm not in any hurry to do anything tonight."

"Okay… Well we were watching TV and then I got some snacks from my storage right, you following?"

Ghost Grunts, his form of saying 'yes'.

"And then he like, munches really loud on a chip and I laugh then suddenly he's like." I pause

"And? Carry on. Don't leave me hanging."

"Fuck off. And then before I know it he's like, kissing me."

"He what!" Ghost nearly rolled over the side of the bed but I caught him just in time and shoved him back up.

"Like I said. And I growled at him after the briefing today."

"Oh he won't survive for too much longer. I'll make his death look like an accident."

"No! Simon fucken Riley!" I punch his arm and he scowls at me. He shoves me down to the floor and goes to walk out the door. "I'm going to kill him." I leap to my feat and grab him by the waist. With all my strength I toss him to the ground and place a booted foot on his chest digging my heel into his ribs.

"You don't kill him. I've got to talk to him but he's being a pain in the arse and being all 'hard to get'. Not that I want him. I just want his hide."

"So _you_ want to kill him?"

I nod my head.

"Yeah. Sounds good."

"Front row tickets?" Ghost queries.

* * *

**Poor Roach, he was rejected. I kinda want to say Lol to that as in my head I could just see that happening. xD**

**And if any of you have any ideas for my story, criticism, compliments, anything. Just post it in a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I keep forgetting to thank you all that review, favourite and follow! THANK YOU! And I'm also forgetting to tell you guys that if you happen to review I at least read them all! **

* * *

Roach was in the mess hall eating dinner. He wasn't joining in on the conversation and he was only picking at his dinner.

"S'up Roach?" He turned around and to his dismay saw Scarecrow "Err… nothing much." He proceeded to put his tray down next to Roach and then sit down next to him.

"Nothing much?"

Scarecrow looks at Roach for a moment, knowing something's up with him but not wanting to say anything.

"Alright you win. It's your sister."

Scarecrow drops his fork on his plate. "Is she alright? What's going on?"

"Gee, calm down. I thought I was protective."

"Hahaha you're right. Sorry."

"Just something that's happened between us the other day."

Scarecrow lifts an eyebrow "Oh yeah?"

"Yep." Roach scooped another spoonful of mash into his mouth and swallowed it without chewing.

* * *

Eagle woke with a start. "Who's there?"

I heard the door slam which woke me up.

"Only me."

"Who's 'me'?"

"You know who."

I gasped "Scarecrow?"

"Yup."

I slowly sit up and then suddenly he's sitting next to me. "What you want bro?"

"To ask you something."

I yawn and look around the room to find the glowing clock.

"At 5am?"

"Ha yeah. Plus I thought you want to be up early considering the day's events."

"Eh? What's that?"

He coughs "Riding" Then he coughs again.

"Oh… Right. Thanks?"

"No probs." He hops off the bed and fumbles until he can find the light switch.

"You know, you're lucky I can keep my room reasonably tidy."

"You got the tidiness from Dad, have you seen the state of the room I share with Royce?"

I sake my head. "I don't want to see."

"Chicken," He rips the blankets off me and hauls me to my feet.

"Nuh ah"

"Get dressed then I want to talk to you. I'll be at the mess hall."

Sighing I walk to my bathroom and I hear my brother leave.

Not long after Scarecrow left I was dressed and heading out through the dark morning to the mess hall.

I grabbed some cereal and poured half of the milk onto it. Then grabbing a spoon I walked over to where Scarecrow sat.

"Roach told me something happened between the two of you."

I nearly choke on my cereal.

"What?" Time to act innocent!

"He told me. Something that shouldn't happen happened."

"Eh? We watched a movie. That's all." I know he's my brother and all but I still wouldn't tell him anything.

"Don't lie to me. Gary told me everything."

"Hmm?"

He puts his spoon down and takes a breath. I can tell I'm pissing him off.

"Gary told me that you two had you know, an intimate moment together."

"Piss off," I say "Since when was my private life so public?"

Scarecrow just shrugs and starts eating his cereal again. I sigh and bow my head.

* * *

Ghost woke with a start as his alarm clock beeped its battery off. Growling he rose and opened his eyes. It was half past five. He slipped out of his sheets and pulled on a shirt and a clean pair of cargo pants before flicking the light on and going into the bathroom, cupping his hands under the tap filling them up with the ice cold water. He left the tap to run and walked over to Roach spilling the water on the carpet as he did so. Once he was above his comrade he uncupped his hands and the cold water rushed over Roach's face. He was awake in an instant and was chasing Ghost around the room. Ghost opened the door and ran around the base and skidded into the mess hall. He didn't think anyone would be there but he saw Eagle and Scarecrow eating and Roach followed him in and blushed when everyone turned and saw his half naked body. All he was wearing was some shorts and socks (and underwear. Of course!)

* * *

I fell off the seat with cheeks as red a beetroot, half from laughing and half from embarrassment. Even though it wasn't me who was half naked, it was still embarrassing! I hauled myself up onto the chair again and my brother put a hand in front of my eyes. I fumbled around for the spoon and scraped where I thought my bowl would be. I fumbled some more and scooped the last few pieces of Nutri-grain on the spoon. I then ate them and removed Scarecrows hand and stood up. Roach was pinning Ghost down by one of the tables and I felt like chucking a chair at them, just to see how Roach would use it against Ghost.

I gave my dishes to one of the cooks and wandered out. I don't care if someone wants me to go sit back down. If they _need_ me then they can come get me.

I walk back to my room and lock the door before getting some clothes I collected yesterday. The clothes were a white snow camo, with a hat, shirt, pants and other little bits that included patches and gear. Our lessons were in an hour and outside I could hear that the guys were getting up.

I dress in my new gear and head back out and wait by a tree.

Soon after a few more guys came out to join me. We looked like an ambush of ultranationalists. Ghost came and sat next to me and I notice Roach do a double take of where he was going to sit. He ended up talking on the other side of the old gum to Scarecrow. Soap was the only M.I.A but he eventually came strolling out of the gates.

"C'mon guys. On the truck." I didn't know we actually had to go somewhere to ride. We would look so _stupid_!

I got onto the truck last and took a seat next to Ghost again. It wasn't even light out side and normally I would be sleeping still. Ghost didn't even get us up this early for the pit. I yawned and stretched my arms out before closing my eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

*******_Cough_***** Please enjoy *****_Cough_*******

* * *

Ghost watched Eagle as she settled down into sleep. The truck was moving and she was sleeping. How, he didn't know. Ghost felt his stomach churn. _Damn motion sickness!_

* * *

Roach glared at Eagle as she drifted off into sleep. He was still pissed off at her because of the way she treated him after the briefing the other day. He couldn't help but not feel slightly sorry for her. After all, everything that had been going on lately. The list, Shepard's death and his attitude. Roach felt something for her, something that wasn't friendship. Eagle on the other hand. He wasn't sure. Sure she did like him to some extent but he had a suspicious feeling that she liked Ghost, not in a friend way but you know, something _more then friendship_.

* * *

Ghost felt Eagle's head thump onto his shoulder with such force she woke herself up. He just looked down onto her with a puzzled expression and she just returned it. He saw her eyes widen as she realised he was missing his skull mask and glasses. She hummed to herself and pushed her body against his trying to get comfy before slowly falling asleep again. Ghost avoided the glare of the other men in the truck, especially Roach's glare. What was that guy's problem lately?

* * *

I fell asleep pressed up against Ghost. Why? I don't know. I just did. I could feel eyes burning into me. I wished I wasn't here, anything but to have Roach glaring at me.

Before I knew I had fallen asleep I was being shoved out of the back of the truck and I caught my foot on the ramp. I lost my balance and I slid down the ramp with splinters embedding themselves into my arms. I reached the bottom and I hit my head on a rock. Then the world went black again.

* * *

When I started to gain my senses back I felt someone dragging me by my arms, over the bumpy terrain and through some thick mud. I knew straight away that there would be no mission prep riding today…or maybe ever.

Come to think of how I was pushed out of the truck makes me think that maybe the 1-4-1 has disavowed me and this is their way of getting rid of me? Somehow…

* * *

As Ghost rescued Eagle from the mud he noticed one thing. Roach had the biggest grin on his face. EVER! He immediately knew it would be bad. Crouching down next to Eagle Ghost supported her weight on his arm. Now would be a waiting game of her waking up.

"Oi, 'Tav mate,"

The captain turns and faces Ghost. "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"You are now son."

"I mean, about this one." Ghost points to Eagle's body.

Soap grunts and comes over to sit next to Ghost.

"Sir, I really don't think we should send her to the Rangers."

"Then what do you propose? Just let her rot in her room?"

"No, not exactly. How about we get her a job as staff?"

Soap shook his head "She'll have to be gone altogether, even you know that. Now, I don't want to send her out like we have been discussing but she can't stay. Not only have we got our reasons but I heard Makarov got wind about her where about."

Ghost just looked away from his captain and stared at Eagle. Most of the bleeding had stopped and her arms now were red and swollen.

"It's rude to stare!"

Ghost nearly fell back onto Soap with surprise. "I'll leave you two then." With that the captain left.

* * *

"I didn't know you were awake. I swear!"

"Yeah right," I test out my arms and prop myself up a bit better, leaning into Ghosts chest "If you did why on Earth suggest me as staff? You know I'd die before I became staff, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts. Now where's Roach?" I turn and face Ghost. The panic is clear as day. Written across his face.

"I don't know"

I narrow my eyes and roll onto Ghosts leg. _Oh look, I have a nice bony arse today… So why not put it to use and get my answers? _I lay my butt on his leg.

"Owwww, okay, okay. But get off my leg first." I then stand up.

"He should be around the truck, somewhere."

"You're useless."

"You're welcome!" Ghost calls after me. I just give him a nice bird over my shoulder.

Walking around the truck I see Roach and the other guys assembling gathering helmets and a bunch of horses were being brought out from the stables [That I didn't even notice]. My revenge will just have to wait. Horses come first!

* * *

**Errrrrr, I guess tell me what you're thinking of this fanfic. I have a few more chapters before I'm going to be writing and then posting. [so, that means that all of this has been typed before.] I've been working on this ****story nearly all year and It was only the other day when I actually decided I _did _want to share this. My friends have shown interest and have managed to convince me to sign up. Now we're here. So yeah… Have a great day/night! Where ever you may be! [I'm down under :p]  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Two more chapters and then there will be slight delay with chapters as I'll have to write them out. And as always a HUGE thank you to DeadpoolLovesTacos, for sticking around the WHOLE time and for reviewing every single chapter [nearly] and you don't know how much it really does mean to me!**

* * *

_Warning that this chapter has some STRONG language and STONG themes! _

As we piled onto the truck on the way back I made sure Roach was next to the ramp and I sat next to him. MacTavish on my other side and as the truck started moving I gave a mighty shove and shoved Roach out of the moving vehicle. [Sucks it was going slow but hopefully it gave him the right idea]

Once everyone had realised what happened we all took turns shoving each other out and climbing back in. Roach yanked me back by my shoulders and pulled me to the side. Only Ghost noticed what happened and he hovered a few meters off. And sure enough he still had that 'overprotective big brother that's concerned' look on his face.

Roach looked me in the eyes and sighed.

"What?" After I spoke Roach rolled his eyes.

"Why are you so close to him but not _me?_" He whined

"Eh? Well, I don't know. See, I still like you. You're a cool dude but lately you've not treated me with respect. That's why I've been hanging out with Ghost and the others."

"Because you want to feel like a spoilt bitch?"

"Excuse me?" I take a step closer to him

"You hang out with them because they spoil you and make you feel like the bloody queen!"

I've lost it and I let loose on him.

"No, you're the bastard that's been ignoring it. And yet you have the balls- No, you have none. But to then come here and accuse me? What the fuck Gary, what the fucken hell have I done to you to fucken deserve this shit!"

The colour drains from his face.

Ghost comes a little closer.

MacTavish and Scarecrow pause; still, like statues in motion.

Roach.

Ghost.

Scarecrow.

Soap.

Me.

Roach whispers so silently I thought it were the breeze. "Nothing that you've done."

"Roach!" I gasp

He looks up at me and there are tears in his eyes.

"Don't do this," I grab the bridge of my nose "Don't act all soppy and sad. You know that shit pisses me off!"

He just nods.

"Well, I guess I forgive you then."

"Uh huh. Sure you do. Look me in the eyes and tell me like you're a man."

_Since when was I some sort of councillor?_

He looks me in the eyes and his voice starts shaky "LT Eagle. Kayla. What ever you prefer. I am sorry and I'm sorry for being such a bastard towards you."

"Roach. Gary. I forgive you. Now, you don't happen to know where the food is do you?"

He laughs and shakes his head. I wrap my arms around him and cry. It was great to have him back!

* * *

Ghost cleared his throat and walked back to the truck. Best to leave the two to it. It was starting to make his stomach knot. He decided he would drive and so he hopped into the driver seat. Started the engine, honked the horn, watched everyone climb in then radioed Kayla to ride shotgun.

She clambered in and once again he noticed the marks on her arms. _Ouch _he thought.

* * *

Roach was in the back sprawled out with Soap and Scarecrow on the other side of the truck.

"What's going on between you, lassie?" Inquired the captain

He took a moment to think "Just something that had happened. It's all sorted now."

"Good. And this isn't going to help her case…"

Scarecrow looked at the two wide-eyed. "What are you going to do with my sister!"

Roach looked down at his feet and started explaining the conversation from the other day.

* * *

**Thanks guys! And I'm sorry this update didn't come sooner!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I might have lied about how many chapters before I needed to start writing them to get them up. This is SO short because it leads up to the paragraph that I'm writing. So, I hope this isn't too much of a cliff hanger! If I'm good I'll have another chapter up in what, an hour?**

**I also don't like uploading anything less then 1k words!**

* * *

Ghost stared at Eagle in her ultranationalist uniform and in it's horsehair covered glory. The lesson was good, sure but Eagle had enjoyed it the most out of any of them. Even though Ghost wouldn't admit it his legs were _killing_ him!

"Did you have fun today?" He asked as he pulled out onto a back road.

"Yeah, what about you. Scared of horses eh?"

"No."

"Bullshit. I saw how you avoided them."

He risked a quick glance at her and regrated it as soon as he saw that face! The smirk! She could've passed as Makarov.

"I…. err…. Didn't."

"What ever, are you legs sore?"

"Yeah. As much as I don't want to admit it."

"Out of ten?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Simon, don't answer a question with a question!"  
"Fine. About a seven out of ten."

She just laughed and between laughs managed to get the word 'woos' out.

* * *

I sat there with my booted feet resting against the dash. Ghost was busy driving and I had recovered from my little laughing fit. Looking down at my arms I feel my eyebrows sink down. Scabs and crusty bits of blood _covered _my arms. _What a shame, I'm going to have one 'ell of a shower tonight. Might just wrap my arms in cling film. _I chuckle at the idea and Ghost tries to ignore the building curiosity but gives in.  
"What now missy?"

"Oh, nothing."

His eyes narrow as he concentrates on the road.

"Secret's safe with me."

"Is it now?"

"Yes."

"I object to that. Now can you step on the gas? I'm starving and turning a cannibal doesn't seem so bad…"

"Shit, girl. What's wrong with your head!"  
Ignoring him I roll over in the seat, tuck my legs under me and drift off. It has after all been a very long day.

* * *

Roach was eating his dinner in the mess hall with all the other guys. Eagle was sitting next to MacTavish on the other side of the room explaining the morning's events and how he had ran into the mess hall half naked. Ghost had forgot to turn the tap off and the plug was in the sink…causing the room to flood. Still, Roach didn't get that. They were in their room after breakfast and the tap would've still been on. _Doesn't matter know though_ Roach was in a deep state of pondering. He still engaged with the conversation at the table but he wasn't fully focused.

Ozone turned to him, "You alright, mate?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Oh, you're just a bit quiet. You young ones are normally boasting about some shit. But tonight you're not. That's all."

Ozone then got up and took his dishes to the kitchen.

* * *

"But Joooohhhhnnnnnyyy!"

"No buts. Ghost is sleeping in the spare bed. In _your _room."

I glance over at Ghost and he just waves at me. Sighing I continue my argument with the captain, "He snores! And then he doesn't go to sleep early, and-"

"That's enough Lieutenant. My answer is final."

"I'm ranked higher then him though!"

"What, by one star. That doesn't account too much. Simon is still of higher 'priority'."

"Kinky" I smile.

"UGH! You little. Get out of my sight you little shit."

"Okay. Bye bye Johnny."

"And stop calling me 'Johnny'."

I flip him off as I walk to the other guys and squeeze in between Scarecrow and Roach.

"Evening, sis."

"I have a name…"

Scarecrow puts in hand on my head, "So do I _Kayla._"

"Fine. I'm alright, how are you _Harrison_?"

"That's better, I'm good now that I have my name back."

"I never stole it!"

Toad speaks up from across the table. "What the 'ell are ya'll on about!"

"Nothing Mr. Toad."

"Okay."

"You going to finish that chicken?" I ask Harrison.

"Yeah! Get your beady eyes off of it!" He wraps an arm around his plate to 'try' to protect it from me but I just slide my hand under his elbow and grab his chicken with my hands. By the time he realised that I had just stolen his dinner I had already eaten half of it.

"Nice one." Meat gave me thumbs up from the next table over. I just smile and continue to devour the little bit of chicken.

* * *

**Now I'm back to my word document! Catch you people soon! I'm just sorry for it's pathetic length...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the late update! I had internet problems and I have managed to find a 'hot' zone within my house :] So enjoy this chapter that I have actually just finished writing!**

* * *

Now Ghost knew something was up. Both MacTavish and Eagle kept glancing over to him. One moment Eagle would glare at him from the other side of the table and the next moment Soap would just look at him as he ate his dinner.

He had a feeling it had something to do with the tap 'incident'.

Ghost decided to end this now and so he walked over to MacTavish.

"Sir, what's the deal with you and Eagle glaring at me?"

"Do you remember the tap from this morning?"

"Yeah, what about it. I thought Roach was going to turn it off."

"He didn't and your room has then flooded. As a result you can bunker with Eagle sleeping in her _spare bed_. And if I hear about any funny business you'll be up to here with shit." Soap motioned to his eyes with his hand.

"Yes sir. But trust me. You would hear from the moon if any _funny _business did happen."

"What are you implying Ghost? Are you planning on some of this _funny _business?"

He raised his hands defensively "No. I wouldn't dare!"

"Good, now run off and go tell her. I'll have the doctor on standby."

"Ah, thanks mate…"

With that Ghost walked over to Eagle.

* * *

I saw Ghost come over and I scooted over to Roach's seat. Most of the guys had headed to the Rec room but I was perfectly fine sitting here.

"What do you want?" I ask him not yet giving my full attention.

"It's bad news,"

"Isn't it always bad news with you?" I joke

"Hmmm…. I guess. But I'm on orders from MacTavish to bunker in your room."

"If you sleep in the spare bed and don't snore, I may only kill you at midnight. But. Simon, swear you life on this that you won't try any funny business. I'll get Price to start planning you funeral."

Ghost sighed. "You sound like MacTavish. But course there would be no funny business."

I found his reply shaky and unsure, "You sure?"

"Yeah. Just make sure you don't try any funny business."

I laughed as a funny image came into my head.

"What?" He asked

"If you wake up in the middle of a night with someone straddling you don't panic-"

"I thought there was no funny business…"

I put a finger up to that grinning skull, "Let me finish. It will only be me murdering you."

"Uh huh. Well then. I'm going to the rec room." He got up and patted my head before getting up and leaving.

I looked around and a few staff members were sitting around a table eating, then I saw 'Tav and I scooted over to him and sat at the opposite end of the table.

I don't think he noticed me; he carried on muttering to himself whilst reading his magazine.

"Oh, now she's big. And now, she has a big capacity. OH! Look at that one! She is HOT!"

I don't think I want to know. I clear my throat and he jumps up and throws the magazine in the air. I try to get a look at it but it moves too quickly.

"Ah, what are you reading?"

He blushes. _BLUSHES! _Holly shit. Soap can BLUSH! "I guess you heard that then." He laughs nervously. So, was he actually reading porn?

"Well?"

He picks the magazine up off the floor and flips open to the page he was previously on. Before me was five guns. All are amazing and all guns I wouldn't mind having!

"Oh yes. I see now." I point to the Remington shotgun, "I wouldn't mind that one. A nice pump action."

Soap points to the accessories. "And then, put this on. And you have slug storage on the gun itself."

"Genius," I smile. "Catch ya later Captain."

He waves and goes back to his magazine.


	14. Chapter 14

**I HAVE CHANGED MY PEN NAME!**

**I WAS 'MIKAYLAHJ' **

**NOW**

**'ACE OF AIDS'**

_**notice over :p**_

_**Okay, time for the apologies. I've had school start again and I've had writers block. I'm so sorry and I should've had this done earlier but I just haven't. Next chapter should be REALLLY long as it'll include what happens after this one and the mission. (The one I've forgotten about and ended up dragging it out. SORRY!) So. Yeah. Enjoy!**_

**Also, I keep forgetting to mention but thank you to Prettyprincess45! Your reviews are great and I wish I could PM you back saying THANK YOU!**

* * *

I walk over to my dorm and once inside I decide it needed a clean up. If Ghost were to sleep he would need a bed, shame he couldn't sleep somewhere else. Maybe I could lure him into the hall and then lock him out, which might work. Or I could just murder him, or…I guess I could let him live. Nah can't do that. Why would I? Sure…Now let's not get into that.

I clean the floor up a bit and tidy my clothes. It would make for awkward conversation if Ghost found clothing. Ha.

I next focus on my bed. And were the sheets in need of changing. They were covered in dirt and blood. (Blood from wounds. Duh. Being a clumsy and not seeing the doctor it accumulates up…) I rummage around in various draws and my wardrobe until I find enough sheets to make a set. The spare bed already had clean sheets and I pause for a moment to think, why the fuck am I doing all of this? Ghost has surely slept in worse places. Hell of course he has. I need to change my sheets anyway, sooner or later. But I decide to leave my room how it is.

I grab my trainers and running uniform. I quickly change and head out to the track. The night sky was clear and if I could, I would say it was sunny. I walk over to the starting line and stretch, first my legs then my arms and my core. I set my watch to stop watch and I allow myself ten minutes for seven kilometres. I start off at a slow jog and I spread my arms out feeling the cool air dance off of my skin. I twirl around and jump a little whilst I make my way down a small hill. I have no idea that the track lights are on and that most of the guys are watching me being retarded from the big window in the rec room. I hear the ring of my phone and so I stop. I answer.

"Yo. Who calls thy?"

"Eagle. Who gave you permission?" Soap. Hmmm. Angry maybe, or drunk.

"Err…the facilities are open 24/7"

"No, not that. Turn around and look to your 11 o'clock."

"Okay…" I do as told and then I see the rec room and the grinning faces off all the guys.

"Uh…" Was all I could mutter.

I heard a faint 'pass the phone here' before Ozone speaks, "Captain here, wants to know who gave you permission to be such a retard?"

"Excuse me? Who are you calling 'retard'?"

I hear Ozone gulp before someone else steals the phone

"Just carry on lass, you're better then what's on TV."

"Fuck off." I hang up on them and run the rest of my seven K's as normal as possible.

* * *

Roach stood by the window. He watched as Eagle turned slowly then saw the colour drain from her face. Like Chemo had said, she was more interesting then TV; and in many ways too. Now, he didn't want to sound like some sicko but he actually enjoyed watching her. Thinking this reminded him off that meeting in MacTavish's office. Roach slunk to the end of the room as he realised he too, was getting distracted by her. Roach was startled by a chair scraping the floor next to him and he noticed Ghost had sat on the chair (the wrong way with his hands and head leaning on the back of it).

* * *

"It sucks,"

"What?" Roach asked

Ghost shook his head, "Having a crush, don't you think?"

"Am I really that obvious?"

The LT took a moment to respond, choosing his words carefully. "Well, yeah. If I can tell then the other guys should be able to."

Ghost watched Roach sigh, before looking at him. "So, the mask is gone eh?"

"Yeah. Now, don't change the subject when I'm talking to you!"

"Sorry, but if I'm so obvious then you must be like, I don't know. The Eagle beacon…"

"Excuse me?"

"You know, everyone knows you have a crush on Eagle. And I _think _Soap put you in her room so you can make a move already. 'Cause, you do know she likes you too; right?"

"Holly shiiiit."

"Exactly. Now, Up for a round of CoD?"

"You bet!"

Then Ghost and Roach got up and walked over to the couch grabbing two Xbox controllers and the TV remote.

* * *

I made my way to my room, locked the door, walked to the bathroom, shut and looked that door and take a shower. Because, honestly, who likes being all sweaty?

* * *

I change into a nightshirt and pair of clean tracksuit pants, just to top it off I grab my bright freaking orange socks and a hoodie. Then I make my way to the Rec room with my mastermind plan…this could get interesting!

* * *

**Well then, thanks for reading and R&R! Stay tuned for the next chapter folks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright so I lied about when I was going to upload this but my english teacher decided she would give us our final assessment :( I've finished it now and I'm back into writing :D **

**So here it is, please enjoy and R&R!**

* * *

Ghost opened the door to the Rec room when he heard the knock. He looked out into the corridor but he didn't see anyone. Then all of a sudden there was a screech and he was on the floor with pie dripping off his mask.

"Boom, headshot!" Eagle soon appeared from nowhere and she danced around him and into the room.

"Kayla, you're so fucken dead."

When the other guys heard what Ghost had just said they all tried to rush out the door but they stopped when Ghost uttered curses at them and sulked off somewhere to shower or whatever he was going to do.

* * *

I needed to get Ghost pissed off with me. It was the only way, because I don't want to share a room with him. Our mission is tomorrow and I want to get _some _sleep. The guys then all turned to me waiting for an explanation.

"Err…. He might kill me, I think?"

"You think?"

"Yeah bro,"

Scarecrow face-palmed. I walk over to the fridge and pull out a soda. I open it and soda goes EVERYWHERE!

I shrug and walk over to the pool table

"You going to clean your mess up?"

"Nah. You can if you want 'Tav."

MacTavish returned to another magazine of his. Who knows where he gets them from, probably safer not asking.

I pull a chair up to the pool table and watch the guys play. It hadn't crossed my mind until right then that the person I trust my life with tomorrow is currently planning my murder. Then it didn't occur to me that I should go to bed so I ended up staying up until Soap ushered me to my room. I didn't see Ghost so when he grabbed me and pushed me to the wall I was shocked. He didn't have his mask on and he was smirking.

I decide to break the silence, "What?"

He rolls his eyes "You know what."

"Nyet. I do not!"

He continued to hold me against the wall, not too hard and not too soft so I could get away. I could tell he wasn't going to kill me…yet or he wasn't going down that road.

"You know, we both know what we're talking about here."

"Right," I say, "We're talking about pie. Yum."

He gives up and lets go of me. "Whatever." He walks over to the spare bed. How the hell he knows that's where I'm going to let him sleep is a mystery. I walk over to my bed and untie my hair. I crawl under the covers and roll over so my back is turned to Ghost. He chuckles and mutters 'Goodnight.' I return the 'goodnight' with a bird.

* * *

I must've dozed off because when I woke Ghost was in the spare bed fiddling with something. Through the night I couldn't see it. I think he saw I was awake because he came over and kneeled down by the edge of the bed, "Eagle, wakey wakey."

"Ugh, fuck off. Let me sleep."

"No really," I look at him, he's removed that skull mask. I could've sworn I'd stitched it to his face, HA! "We've got about an hour before we should get up."

"So, let me have an hours sleep. Da?" Ghost flings the covers off of me with his free hand. I curl up into a ball to try to keep warm.

"GHOST! FUCK OFF!"

He puts down what ever he was holding and grabs my ankles.

"Don't you dare," I hiss, "I really will kill you."

"Cool story bro." I see a smirk grow bigger and bigger. Then he starts to haul me off of the bed by my feet. I squeal and attempt to grab the sheets but I had fitted them too tight and couldn't get a handhold.

Once he dragged me onto the floor he dragged me under the windowsill where the only light was coming in. There he walked over to the other side of the room and grabbed my reading chair. He picked up what ever it was and brought the chair up in front of me. There he sat and looked at me. I started rubbing sleep out of my eyes then I adjusted the legs of my tracksuit pants and my socks.

"Are you finished now?"

I nod.

"Good, now what the fuck is this?" He holds up the object. In the half-light I can tell it's my teddy.

"Oh my GOD!" I leap up and steal the teddy from him. "Teddy! Where have you been?" I hug the bear to my chest.

"What…. the…. fuck?"

I stop and slowly turn to him. "Dad gave it to me when I was five, and I…" I stifle a sob. I can see the confusion on his face. I slum to the ground.

"Your father was Sandman right?"

"Yeah, he was a cool guy…"

"You know, I worked with him."

"You went on _that* _mission…didn't you?"

"Yeah, my squad did everything we could-"

"If you did I would still have my father, a normal life and Harrison wouldn't have had to be the man of the house!"

"Look, Kayla-"

"Don't 'look' me Simon." He shimmies down next to me

"Kayla, I don't know much about you and your father. But, I do know that I'll be here for you." He gently grabs my head in his hands as he speaks "And I promise my life on it that I won't let anything or anyone harm you."

He moves a lock of hair off my face and he leans into me. My heart beats faster and I felt it skip a beat as Ghosts' lips touched mine.

*Down the Rabbit Hole- MW3 campaign

* * *

**Ace of Aids out~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay so, I've been rather sick, had writers block and had random stuff happen so this has taken FOREVER! but I apologise for it and I give to you a 1000+ word chapter YAY!**

**I didn't feel like I got into the characters heads when I wrote this one but I'm sure it's still okay...**

**Anyway happy reading and I'm sorry that there was a cliffhanger that remained unanswered for like, a month. But I'm back. I promise.**

* * *

Roach hauled himself out of the bed. He saw that Ozone was still asleep so he tiptoed out of the room and down the hall but as he passed Eagles door he heard voices. He paused and listened in.

"…I do know that I'll be here for you." The voice pauses, "And I promise my life on it that I won't let anything or anyone harm you."

After it clicked in his mind Roach stifled a scream and ran to his old room to grab his mission clothes. He then went to the mess hall for some breakfast. He noticed the rest of the team there: Soap, Scarecrow and himself. But Eagle and Ghost. Well. He wasn't going to say that. Roach grabs a few breakfast bars and walks over to the others.

"Gee, Gary. You look like an ultranationalist!"

"So do you mate!"

He sits down and starts to eat.

* * *

Ghost held Eagle in his arms as she bawled her eyes out. It reminded him of when she was little. Scarecrow went out on a solo mission and when the news came through…. She had curled up in his arms and cried. Why she chose him, who knows.

Ghost looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Shit, Eagle. We've got to go!"

"Okay," She mumbled through sobs "I'm sorry. I shouldn't bring you into this."

Ghost put a hand on her head, "You haven't, I should be blaming Harrison."

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Oi, you two lads."

"Yeah?" Ghost calls.

The door opens and Soap nearly does a double take. He doesn't say anything about the two of them he just says to get a move on and then he shuts the door again.

* * *

I stand up and go to one of my draws and pull out my ultranationalist gear. Ghost too gets up and goes to find his uniform. I lock my doors and go into the bathroom to change. Once I'm done I look in the mirror and it's a shocking sight… I look exactly like an ultranationalist! It's creepy but yet the whole idea.

I walk over to the mess hall and help myself to three muffins and a glass of chocolate milk. I spot Soap, Roach, Scarecrow and Ghost already sitting down eating or starting intently at some maps.

* * *

I slid out of the truck and down onto the hard earth. The sky was dark and the trees blocked out the little moonlight.

I heard another engine approach us and I knew the horses had arrived.

I saw the tailgate lower and I bounded with excitement, MacTavish though, had other plans of fun. He kept threatening to eat the horse if the rations weren't fixed. Personally I had no problems with the rations. Scottish people I guess…

I saw the horses get unloaded and the driver walked over to me with a beautiful black gelding.

I take the reins from him.

"What's his name?" I whisper into the old mans ear

"Midnight."

"Wow" He leaves to get another horse. What a cheesy name.

"Hey, Midnight." I whisper.

The horse turns his head and looks at me, "How about I call you Ninja? You look like one. In a way." The horse whinnies a reply and throws his head to the ground to nibble on a few sprouting pieces of grass.

The other guys get their horses and the old man leaves. I do hope we can bring the horses back to him, he seems attached to them.

* * *

Ghost looked his horse over. He wasn't sure to be impressed or not. It was a lanky beast, certainly not what his expectations of a battle horse. But if it got the job done he didn't really give a shit.

He looked over at Eagle and saw she was busy stroking her horse's neck. Scarecrow caught him looking and walked over.

"She's always wanted a horse. Wouldn't stop pestering Dad when she was younger, still pesters me and occasionally pesters Soap."

"Couldn't tell she wanted one."

"Has she really never pestered you for one?"

"Yeah. I…. don't think so."

"Yeah, look. I think we should get her one."

"She's moving to the Ranger Corps. Can't take one there now can she?" Ghost looked at Scarecrow.

"I can believe she's got to go, Ghost. She's all I've got left. Can you do anything about it?"

"Wish I could but Christmas is going to be a sad one this year around."

* * *

I saw the others mount (rather unsuccessfully) and so I put my left foot into the stirrup and hoisted myself up without any drama. I shortened my reins so I felt the light contact and I was ready for action! One look at the guys told me it was going to be an interesting ride to base.

* * *

**Woo please R&R**

**Ace of Aids out~**

**Oh and random fact:**

**My name I got when I thought that hey, Ace of spades. That sounds cool, until I started to rhyme and this came out. Hmmm. Yeah. :)**

**Free unicorns to all!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, after how long I am giving you another chapter :D this is everything I've slowly written since last update. Just a warning. The end is a little cliffy xD **

Normally I would have enjoyed the ride, through the forest at night with my mates but chuck in our clothing (as much of light armour it was) and the purpose of our ride, makes for an uneasy atmosphere that had that all too familiar we-could-die-at-any-moment feeling.

Soap breaks the silence.

"Guess who I saw having a moment this morning, lads."

I pipe up, "I don't know, you go ahead, tell us." I have a smirk on my face.

"You and Simon eh?" He turns around in the saddle and looks at me. I blush bright red and hesitate before answering, "And just how would _you _know?"

"I stumbled into your room to hurry you up and saw, that."  
"Uh huh." I look over at Roach to see how he was holding up and he looked just fine. I quicken my horses pace and ride alongside of Scarecrow, he doesn't judge much and I like his company.

"What do you think of your horse, bro?"

He looks at me, "I think she's nice. I especially like her markings."

"Me too"

He smiles at me and I smile back. It was great to be on a mission with him and the other guys.

"Hey, Scarecrow" I say after a few moments silence

"Yes Eagle?"

"How come, there aren't any other girls in the 141?"

"You know why. And even you're not meant to be here."

"Yeah, well. The government don't know about me. They don't need to know about others."

He halts his horse. "Eagle, you know we can't do that, and _you _know why the government can't know about you, right?"

I sigh. Yes, I knew.

Roach looked up at the sky. The blood red sunrise was just visible. They had been riding for two hours now and they were near the base.

"Are we going to make it?" He asks

"Before the patrol change? I hope so." Soap replies

"We gotta take out the other horsemen though, but not their horses?" He queries

"You got that right, lass."

More silence followed until they rode up to a ridge.

Eagle whistled and Ghost just stared at the base below. It was a hive of activity.

Soap spoke up, "Right team, switch to your coms and Eagle, if anyone speaks Russian I want you to answer. You know it most fluently."

She just nodded and Roach couldn't help but think how she knew Russian fluently. She never took classes back at their base. Even Scarecrow looked surprised at the order.

She noticed the guys staring at her and she shrugged, "What?" she asked.

Roach caught her eye and she suddenly looked away.

Ghost watched Roach and Eagle catch each other's eye. He shifted uneasily in the saddle. Things could get awkward really quickly.

"So, are we going now?" He decided breaking the silence would be a good starting point.

"Aye, roger to that, we are!" Soap kicked his horse behind the girth and she took off at a canter. The rest of the team took off but he hung back with Eagle.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright, I guess."

"Kayla."

"Yeah?"

He looks at her sternly "Well?"

"Just something that-"

"Roach said?"

"No. You just cut me off Simon."

"Sorry, continue."

"Something that my bro said."

"Right." They continued to follow the others and slowed to a trot as they approached the main gates.

"Positions." Murmured Soap. Everyone arranged in pairs of two as they entered the gate. The guards on duty nodded their heads and didn't say a word.

I turn to Ghost "Mate, aren't we forgetting something?"

"Shit! The other guards!"

"Act non-suspicious, ok?"

Before we got too far into the gates the other patrol returned and there was shouting, gunfire and utter chaos.

I grabbed my AK and took off at a canter around the outskirts of the gate area shooting. I managed to run down one dude, I looked back and my horse had put a foot through his neck. No chance of him getting back up. Hahaha

I tried to do the whole 'dramatic-cantering-horse-reload' thing but I guess it's not as easy as it looks in the movies. I ended up falling off and landing right in front of three waiting Ultranationalists. One grabbed me and another held a gun to my head then all of a sudden the third one fell over, his blood pooling on the ground.

I risk looking up but the gun goes off.

Ghost had thrown one of his many knives at the guy. He moved the gun just as his finger glanced the trigger.

The bullet shot into the sky like a rocket and hit a tree outside of the compound.

He ran over to Eagle and made sure she was ok.

"You fine?"

"Have I got my limbs? Yes. Then I'm fine." She gave him a weak smile.

"Too close eh?"

"Yeah. It's so frightening every time, yet it happens too often."

"Welcome to the 141!"

"Simon, that's bullshit."

He smiled and offered her a hand up.

**And that is the end [of this chapter]. no excuses for me not updating, just pure laziness and I lost the will for CoD for a bit there. But back as strong as ever!**

**Free….er…genies? **


End file.
